Rose 'The Raccoon' Tyler
by Moonica Hdz
Summary: After returning from the parallel universe,the only thing that Rose wanted to do was cry,so she decided to shut herself in her room,not even bothering in taking off her maid outfit or her makeup,what for? She would be ALONE in her room anyway,without The Doctor, so no problem! But when the universe had been fair with her? Now she won't be known as Rose Tyler anymore... Post A.O.S
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! **__**Here's my new fanfic! I got the idea from a dream i had a couple of weeks ago so it might be a little bit random,but don't worry it dosen't going to be anything too serious :D (English isn't my first language, so sorry for the bad grammar in the summary)**_

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c_**

**_Thanks to LPeck_****_ for helping me Proofreading it :D_**

* * *

><p>Rose was inside her room in the TARDIS trying to rest a bit. After all, it had been a pretty rough day for her, saving the parallel world with The Doctor from the Cybermen, meeting her parallel dad, suffering the pain of his reject and on top of all that, leaving Mickey behind knowing that she would never see him again.<p>

She felt very guilty, because if she had respected the relationship that Mickey and she had had, that wouldn't be happening, but nooooo, Mickey comes along and what does she do? She goes and shows her preference for The Doctor, even when him doesn't feel the same way about her. That had been clear when he had gone after Reinette when they were in that spaceship.

The thought of that made her feel even worse and a little sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh no, please old girl, don't let him listen to that!" She begged to the TARDIS.

When the TARDIS didn't answered her, she jumped off the bed shouting a sarcastic "Thanks a lot!" in the process and ran as fast as she could to her bathroom.

"Oh god, I'm a mess!" She yelled to her reflection when she saw the condition in which she was; her maid uniform was crumpled and soaked with tears, her eyes were puffy and red, well, generally her whole face was swollen and also red, but her eyes were definitely the worse part 'cause also, her mascara was everywhere around her eyes.

"Look at me! Look at my face! Now I'm not '_Rose_' or '_The Companion_' nor '_Blondie_' or not even '_The Bad_ _Wolf_' Oh of course not! Now I'm Rose '_**The freakin' raccoon**_' Tyler!". Shouted Rose in frustration while taking a few cotton face pads when suddenly a noise interrupted her rant.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there? Can I come in?" Asked a very familiar voice.

Rose went pale when she heard the door open behind her.

"DOCTOR! DON'T'!" But it was too late, The Doctor had already opened the door, so she did the only reasonable thing she could think in that moment.

That was take the towel beside her, throw it in his direction and pray to all the gods that she knew that the towel land on The Doctor's face. The towel made a perfect landing.

A perfect landing at his feet…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, Please Review :D<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter! I'm so sorry for not uploading it sooner but I get sick and couldn't do anything for weeks :c_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c_**

* * *

><p>The Doctor hadn't seen Rose since they had come back from that parallel world and that wasn't good, it had been what? Two hours? And there was no sign of her around the TARDIS. The console room felt pretty lonely and boring without her. He thought if he should go and see if she was okay.<p>

"Nah she must be doing… well… I don't know, girl-y things or something like that" thought The Doctor.

Then he felt something inside his head; it was like a shock that had passed through his brain… a shock that hurt as hell.

Well it was obvious who had done that, "Oi! That wasn't nice you know? What's wrong with you? You almost fry my brain!"

Another shock shook his head "OKAY! Okay! Relax old girl! Maybe… maybe she isn't feeling very good. But, why? Mickey was that important to her? But she preferred coming with me than staying with him in the parallel universe, right? Well, I didn't asked her if she wanted to stay with Mickey, but he was Mickey the Idiot! Obviously she would choose me over him anytime… right?"

He was jealous and insecure, and deep inside him, he knew the reason. He had fallen for Rose since his ninth body, but now it seemed that even this, his tenth body, was made specifically for her, it was sexier, jovial, and way younger than before.

And vainer… well, who was perfect?

Anyway the thing was, that Rose was gone missing and that was worrying him, so, he decided to go and find her, maybe talk to her or just see if she was okay. Like magic (also called, "The TARDIS is alive, she likes Rose and she's not happy that her clueless pilot were sending mixed signals to his poor companion") a door appeared at the end of the hallway; the door was half-closed and a pink wall full with pictures of him and Rose could be seen.

The Doctor headed to the door when he listened a sob followed by Rose saying "Oh no, please old girl, don't let him listen that!" _"Mmm that's weird…"_ Thought the Doctor. "Thanks a lot!" Came Rose's muffled voice followed by a loud thump.

He was getting very curious, like the Curious George kind of curious. It was kind of a dilemma; Enter into Rose's room and see what was wrong, though she might didn't wanted to see him or just walk away and pretend that nothing was wrong like all the times that something like that had happened.

"_Oh, what the hell._" With that last thought, The Doctor entered to Rose's room and saw that her bathroom door was closed. She was having what it seemed like a fight with herself, "Look at me! Look at my face! Now I'm not 'Rose' or 'The Companion' nor 'Blondie' or not even 'The Bad Wolf' Oh of course not! Now I'm Rose 'The freakin' raccoon' Tyler!"

_"Okay… that's even weirder"_ Thought the Doctor, so with all the courage that he was able to gather, he spoke through the door

"Rose? Rose, are you in there? Can I come in?". He opened the door just in time to hear Rose shout "DOCTOR! DON'T'!" and the next thing that his brain registered was the towel that landed at his feet…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading it! The next chapter will be up soon :) Please review :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I have no intention of offending anyone. Definitely my goal is not to make fun of the color of skin or disabilities of people._**

**_I still don't own Doctor Who_**

* * *

><p>"DOCTOR! GET OUT, CLOSE YOUR EYES OR SOMETHING! JUST DON'T SEE ME! Please… just… don't look at me" Said a worried Rose.<p>

She was hidden behind a towel, trying to not cry. She was ashamed of her appearance, she had saw her reflection in the mirror and it was a mess. The last thing that she wanted was that The Doctor saw her like this.

"_Oh my god… he must think that I'm a monster, I will give him nightmares for sure, and on top of all, I'm still in this horrendous maid costume!_" thought a very sad Rose.

Since his regeneration she had been very careful of always looking pretty for him. Especially since they left that spaceship. She saw how beautiful Reinette always look. "_Maybe he left me because she was prettier than me_" or "_Maybe he left me because she was classier than me_" were some of the thoughts that had crossed Roses mind.

"Rose, dear, look at me." The Doctor's voice brought Rose back from her melancholy "Please , tell me, what's wrong?" Rose took down the towel that was covering her face, looked at the Doctor and then started to cry.

"Please, I'm begging you Doctor, go away. I don't want that you see me like this." Rose speak through her hands.

He felt awful, because her Rose was in pain and he could do nothing to stop it. "Rose, sweetheart," he said to her taking her hands and lifting her chin softly so she would see him in the eyes "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know, right here, right now, you look beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I ever saw in all my lives, and I have already lived ten times " Said the Doctor with a chuckle.

As soon as he finished Rose started to cry, again, this time leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rose I know that my speech was beautiful, I mean, this body is very good with words, just look, I made you cry of pure joy" said a very proud Doctor.

"Doctor. Yes, I'm crying for your speech but not exactly of joy" Said a weeping Rose, "Look, Doctor, it's very nice that you said how beautiful you think I am, and for some reason I believe you, but, that I'm the most beautiful thing that you ever saw? That I can't believe it. I know that you have seen someone, no, I mean, something, that you consider prettier than me, but I don't blame you, even Mickey told me how beautiful she, no, I mean, that thing was"

The look on Rose's face could only be described as full of loss, sadness and resignation meanwhile the Doctor's one said just one thing "**WHAT?**"

"_Could she be referring to the person that I'm thinking? She said that Mickey had said to her how beautiful that person was. Well, that would confirm everything_."

"Rose, between you and me, there's something that I wanted to ask you since a long time ago… is Mickey…. well… you know…" Said a very uncomfortable Doctor to Rose.

"Erm, Doctor I'm afraid that I don't know what do you mean. You have to be more specific."

"Well, erm, I wonder if Mickey… well I wonder if he's different to the other people."

"Doctor, do you mean if he's got a mental disease, like an Intellectual disability? that's why you called him '_Mickey the idiot_'?"

"No Rose, not that kind of different… I mean, different, from me."

"Doctor, I hope you're not referring to anything about his skin colour because that would be extremely racist!"

"**NO! ROSE! FOR RASSILION'S SAKE! I MEAN IF HE IS GAY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> The next chapter will be up soon :D Please Review :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the new chapter,enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

><p>After that, an awkward silence fell in both of them being Rose the first breaking it.<br>"So… are you asking me if… Mickey… is… gay?"

He couldn't think on what to answer her, his head was busy doing… other things. Specifically, his mind was getting distracted by Rose's outfit. Her maid dress was rather short, but now, it was all crumpled up, so his brain started to think on things that he really shouldn't be thinking.

"_Dammit Time Lord! Stop watching her legs for Rassilion sake! And close your mouth before you start drooling_." Screamed a really annoyed TARDIS inside his head.

The Doctor blinked a few times and started opening and closing his mouth. "Doctor! Are you okay?" Rose's voice got him out of his trance and he looked at her.

"YES! Absolutely! Fine. Yes. I'm Okay! Good. Just good." Said the Doctor a little bit too quickly.

"You're scaring me Doctor, are you sure that you're not sick or something? Your face is quite red. Maybe you have fever?" Rose asked with all the innocence she could gather.

She knew very well that The Doctor had been staring at her legs and that he wasn't sick; he was blushing because she had caught him doing it. At first it had taken her by surprise and the first thing that she thought doing was shouting at him something like "_My eyes are up here_", but she wasn't mad at him for doing it, in fact she felt somehow flattered.

And she had done something like that when they had gone to that alien beach after his regeneration and The Doctor was shirtless. She wouldn't stop staring at his naked chest. "_God, for being that skinny he had some pretty good abs_" she had thought.

"R-really? I-i don't feel sick." The Doctor answered her followed by a loud '_Glup_'

"Well, what do you need Doctor?"

"Sorry? Oh yes! I am in your bathroom right? Well I heard a sob coming from here and came to see if you were okay"

"It's nothing, I'm just sad for all the things that happened today and the fact that Mickey left me" She had a plan and the only thing that she needed was feed his curiosity and his jealousy.

"You know that I'm here for you. I'm never gonna leave you Rose. But, weeeeeeell you know, I've been wondering, you two...were still, I don't know, together or something?" He asked in a very poorly intent of nonchalance.

"Doctor, do you realize that we are in my bathroom and that I look like a mess right? Let me have a bath and get changed." And with an innocent voice she added "You can stay inside if you want. We could talk a little bit while I shower."

The Doctor froze. "N-not-thanks, I just w-wait in the console room. W-when you are ready j-just shout" And with that the Doctor vanished from the room.

"Well that's the end of stage one, and now for stage two" She said with mischief in her eyes "Where did I put that pair of pyjamas that Jack gave me when he thought that I was sleeping with the Doctor?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next chapter will be up soon :) Please review :D<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

><p>After a very relaxing bath, Rose Tyler came out of her bathroom with only a towel around her body. She put her underwear and then eyed the piece of clothing that was splayed on her bed. It was one of the most uncomfortable things that her wardrobe had but it was for the sake of her plan and she was ready to make that sacrifice.<p>

Rose get into it and looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror.

"Well, I must admit that Jack had a good taste, he even hit the size." Rose taught while a flashback crossed her mind.

_"Hey Rosie! Care to accompany me to my room?" Jack had told her one day when they were floating in the time vortex. Rose looked at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Not for that sweetheart, though, if you want we could have some fuuuuuuuuun" He said wriggling his eyebrows._

_"You are like The Doctor you know? You think you're so impressive!" Rose said rolling her eyes but with a smirk on her face following Jack to his room._

_Once inside, he closed the door behind her and went to his closet taking out a bag from the end of it._

_"This," he said pointing to the bag "it's for you."_

_She grabbed the bag opening it and pulling out what it seemed like a very short, sleeveless black dress._

_"Oh Jack it's a really beautiful dress! But I think it's rather short don't you th…Ohhhhhhh" Realization washed her when she saw it closer. It wasn't a dress. It was a chemise._

_"The Doctor and I saw it when we were in that market in Awrebit X, while you were watching trinkets we were searching for this…thing he needed to fix the TARDIS which name I can't remember, and while passing through some girl-y shop we saw it and I'm pretty sure that the red in his cheeks wasn't for the heat of the calefaction, so when we were about to leave I made this stupid excuse and went back to buy it." Ended Captain Jack Harkness with one of the smuggest smiles that he had done in his entire life._

"Oh Jack…I miss you so much…" Rose said with a small smile as she looked to the ceiling. "This is for you mate! I know that you sh-ship-shhi- fuck, what was that word? AHA! Shipped! "

Effectively, he had told them when they were in Cardiff that he shipped them. Apparently that was a word that was famous in the year 2012 and beyond and it meant that you supported a relationship between two people, or that was what Jack had told them.

Rose put some makeup and then fixed her hair; she put some nice sandals on and stood in front of the mirror again.

"Makeup? Ready. Hair? Curly and fixed. Nails? Perfect. Chemise? In place and with a slight cleavage. Perfume? Sweet and romantic." She said while examining herself.

"Okay! I'm ready! Jack, wherever you are, please, wish me luck!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review! :D<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey there! I'm so sorry for not uploading before! But I got exams and things like that the whole month! I promise to upload the next chapters as soon as I can take a break from school :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who nor I own the songs mentioned :c**_

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Rose shouted from her room "You can come in now!"<p>

A loud thud came from the console room followed by quick footsteps which stopped outside her door. Someone cleared his throat and then a few soft _'knocks'_ echoed in her room.

She was ready. She felt perfectly fine and prepared.

She was now in front of her bedroom door and she was so not ready. Her heart was beating at least twice as fast and her hands were beginning to get really wet with sweat. Well, not only her hands were wet…

_"It's now or never"_ Rose thought and taking an encouraging and shaky breath she opened the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He was running as fast as his long legs could. This was bad. Like, **REALLY** bad. How did he end up like that? Running like if he had just seen a pear! He was a fuckin' Time Lord! He was the Oncoming Storm, the last of his kind and yet, he was afraid of…_feels_.

The Doctor shuddered for the mere thought.

He didn't love her. _Mph_, of course not! Not that she wasn't pretty. She was in fact extraordinary and brilliant and clever and special and perfect and beautiful and…oh shit.

A voice echoed in the back of his head. After thousands of years travelling with her, he knew that that was the TARDIS trying to communicate with him.

_"What's up sexy?"_ He told her through their link.

For a moment all was quiet and then a buzzing sound came from her side.

_"I don't understand what you're saying! All I hear is some sort of buzz!"_

The sound cleared.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE IN LOVE TIME LORD!"_ Her voice kept resounding trough the link. Obviously his ship was mocking him.

_"AGH! SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MOCK AT ME! GOODBYE!"_ And with that he closed the telepathic link. All seemed to be quiet and peaceful.

"Uff. Finally." He said to thin air.

A second later L.O.V.E. by Michael Buble started to play through the speakers of the console room.

"STOP THAT IN THIS MOMENT OR I'M GOING TO GO UNPLUGGIN IT!" He shouted to the ceiling.

The music stopped just as the Doctor stopped speaking. All seemed to be quiet and peaceful again…'till Lovefool from The Cardigans started.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO SHUT IT OFF MYSELF!" The Doctor said as he exited the console room heading to the kitchen.

After a couple minutes in which the song had ended and started again, he returned with a chair in one hand and his sonic screwdriver in the other.

He put the chair right in the corner of the room where the speaker was.  
>He was indeed tall, but the damn thing was even higher.<p>

Holding to the coral-like structure with one hand for support, he was now tiptoeing and he could almost reach it.

Only if he could tiptoe just a little more…maybe he could…

"Doctor! You can come in now!" Rose shouted from her room.

'Lovefool' that was playing a third time stopped just as the Oncoming Storm fell head-first to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go :D Thank you so much to the people that's supporting this project! You guys keep me fighting! Hope you like this chapter! It was really fun to write it!<strong>_

_**Please Review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello there! I'm really sorry for not uploding this one for such a long time! But finally I'm free from anything releated to school for a month or so! I think this has two or three more chapters and we will be done! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

><p>He really wanted to just lay there for the rest of his life; with his face pressed to the grating floor, palms flat against it, he even considerate it as an option.<p>

_"Well certainly it's better than facing what comes next once I go to her bedroom._"

And his eyes that until that moment had remained closed, widened in realization.

He had to go to her bedroom, the place where her bed was, and she would be there, probably with her favourite pair of pyjamas; a pink singlet that fit her in all the right places and very, very short's pink flowery shorts. He had been looking and it surprised him that she didn't have noticed. In fact he kept in his mind every outfit that Rose had worn in the almost two years that she had been his companion. And he would be lying if he said that he hadn't fantasied with her a couple times, sometimes he imagined her with a tight red dress that showed her curves or some rare times, when all his self-control left him, he would see her in that black chemise that he and Jack had seen in some alien market when he still was all big ears and leather.

Shaking his head to clean the thoughts that turned from innocent to dirty in mere seconds from his mind, he jumped to his feet and with a quick pace he reached her room. He was ready to knock when something buzzed in his mind.

_"What?!"_ The Doctor said to The TARDIS through their telepathic link

_"Oh nothing! You know, just wondering, what colour would you prefer for the walls of your new room?"_ She said with mock nonchalance.

_"New room? What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with my room?"_ Answered a very annoyed time lord.

_"OI! You don't have to be so rude! I'm being nice asking you first! I could paint it orange if I want just to torture you! But noooo! I'm such a nice ship that I'm even going to CONSIDER your proposition!"_

_"Okay I get it! You are the best ship yada-yada-yada, but what do you mean with new room?"_

_"Oh! Well isn't that obvious? The new room that you're going to share with Rose!"_ The TARDIS answered him and quickly closed the link as an attempt to hide, however, he, being a time lord, had pretty good telepathic abilities and he opened it again, allowing him to send his message but at the same time not giving her a chance to answer.

_"That's it! I had enough! You and me are going to have a chat about the reasons why is not right to mock your pilot AND you better erase that stupid idea of something happening between Rose and I from your data core! We're just…friends, okay? Nothing less, nothing more. Now, shush, I've got something important to do, Goodbye old girl."_

After closing the link, he was going to knock when a little, mocking voice appeared in his mind.

_"You know? She prepared herself specially for yoooou! And you know what else? Maybe your wish came true! Now, what are you waiting for?! Knock on that goddamned door! You have been standing there for quite some time don't you think? She told you that she was ready a while ago! Now you're making her wait…again."_

He was going to fight back when all her words sink in.

_'You have been standing there for quite some time…She told you that she was ready a while ago…you're making her wait.'_

She was right. It had been quite some time since she told him to come in.

"There would be time for claims after I solve this." And with that last thought, The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, The Bringer of Darkness was ready to face his greatest enemy.

His feelings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well hope you liked it! I was actualy very happy with this chapter! I felt like a kid in a candy store while writing the TARDIS parts!<br>**_

_**Please, please review it and tell me what do you think about it! It really would mean the world to me :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! New chapter, enjoy!**_

_**Discaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

><p>The door cracked open and everything freeze for a minute.<p>

Both too afraid to blink, both too afraid to look away. Hearts racing a mile per minute and eyes watery needing to blink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All seemed to collapse in the Doctor's mind; like an avalanche all his auto-control fell to the ground as soon as he saw her. She always looked beautiful, even when she waked up early after an exhausting adventure and her hair and her clothes were a mess, at his eyes he looked like a goddess. But _now_, with her curly hair and her perfume an-wait…

_"Oh no, nononononono. She's wearing that. But how? Oh, no, she's smiling –oh, Rassilion help me- with that tongue of hers. DON'T LOOK AT HER MOUTH. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK AT HER MOUTH. This is not right. I need to get out of here. Ineed togetout ofhere. Ineedtogetoutofhere. I can't even think properly! I need to go to the bathroom._  
><em>Okay, relax. Doctor you need to relax. Don't look anywhere that's not her eyes. Ohhhh but if it fits her as well as it seems that means that the cleavage mu-<strong>NO<strong>! RELAX DOCTOR. **NOW**._  
><em>Just keep a blank expression and don't show how nervous you 're 'till she lets you in and then you can run to her bathroom. Okay. Poker face. That's easy…I think."<em>

He tried to seem calm. All was fine until five seconds later that he passed a hand through his hair. Something _everyone_ knew he did when the nervousness attacked him.

_"__Well, I'm screwed."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Okay Rose, you need to focus. This is you provoking him, not the other way. Ohhh but his haaaair, I just want to run my hand through it while I-**NO**! Rose. Focus. Now. Follow the plan."_

She had spent a week planning everything so she would be ready when the moment came. She had spent nearly a month watching all the things that she did that this regeneration noticed the most. He had barriers full of self-control protecting his feelings and desires for her and she knew it, just as she knew what would break them.

Slowly and just as she had practiced while she was showering, she started to smile and the reaction on his face was immediate. First his lips that until that moment had remained a thin line, started to twitch in almost every direction just as his eyes were having a lot of trouble focussing in just her eyes. And she knew it was the moment to complete her smile 'cause a Rose Tyler-smile is not complete without her tongue peeking out, and as magic his mouth stayed still slightly open and his eyes snapped directly to her mouth and then she saw it.

One by one the first set of barriers fell into pieces to the ground. It was turning exactly as she planned until he did that thing with his hand and his hair.

_"Oh,boy. This is not right. Rose get a hold of yourself. Remember the plan. DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF HIS."_

Half a minute after her gaze was lost in the confides of his hair.

Months. Months of practicing and just his manly hand running through his hair was enough to break half of her control.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Why?! Why I'm the one who has to do everything? Why can't they snog the life of each other's already? All of this sexual tension is starting to get more unbearable than before he regenerated. Ugh. I'm going to have to play freakin' Cupid again."_ Said the TARDIS who was seeing and feeling all that was happening in the door of her Wolf and with what could be compared to a roll of her eyes and a snap of her fingers she started phase one of her own new plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>God, I love to write the Tardis bits XD Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what do you think :D<strong>_


End file.
